


A Lady To Remember

by KatRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mrs Hudsons niece, Slow Burn, try at smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatRaven/pseuds/KatRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nina's boyfriend dies for their country, she needs to leave the house. she ends up with her aunt Martha Hudson in London. she gets a fair warning from her aunt about the other occupants in the little flat and then particularly for Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA READ.  
> this is my very first Sherlock fic and first Fic in English so please bare with me.

"Boys! are you two home?!" Mrs. Hudson yells from the bottom of the stairs. She waits for a moment before John answers her.

"We are Mrs. Hudson!"

"Good," She mumbles and smiles to the young lady behind her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here aunt Martha," Nina says as they walk up the stairs.

Sherlock's head rises up as he hears not one but two pairs of footsteps going up the stairs. John looks over his newspaper as well as Mrs. Hudson walks in with the young lady behind her. Sherlock's eyes go over the lady, already deducing her.

"This is my niece," Mrs. Hudson starts before Sherlock speaks up.

"You probably didn't please your boyfriend enough,"

John sighs deep and lowers his newspaper as Mrs. Hudson gasps.

"Excuse me?" Nina answers Sherlock, who tilts his head a little, taking her in more.

"It's clear that you just broke up, your clothes are clearly old, not well kept, either the relationship wasn't very good or its over. it's clear you cried on your way here. the way you carry yourself seems like you had a lose. Also your clothes aren't too tight, so you're insecure about yourself or you lost weight recently," It's dead silent in the room as Nina looks Sherlock over.

"You are correct that I have been crying and that I have lost weight, but it's not because I was dumped. The man you are speaking off died, protecting our country," Sherlock's face drops, nearly showing the shock he just felt. John closes his eyes as Mrs Hudson strokes Nina her back soft.

"I-," Sherlock starts out as Nina shakes her head.

"Aunt Martha already warned me about you, Sherlock Holmes I presume?" Her eyes go from him to John who stands up. They shake hands. "You must be John Watson then. I'm Nina," He nods

"I'm sorry for your lose. I bet he was a good boyfriend," He smiles sad to her.

"Nina will be staying in the room downstairs until she found something for herself," Mrs. Hudson informs the boys as she leads Nina downstairs to her new room.

"Can you really not help yourself Sherlock!" John scolds him.

"I wasn't wrong about the rest," He mumbles in his defence and grabs John's laptop again.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Nina to settle in at 221C Baker street. The room was nothing like her former home, but it was big enough for just her. To her dislike the room was still very empty and it made her feel lonely.

She sighs deep as she sits on the edge of her bed, tugging the shirt she slept in more down. She woken up early because of the returning dream she was having. She closes her eyes as she recalls the nightmare.

 

_It was a lovely day out, lovely for the English weather anyway. She was getting ready to leave for the supermarket as the bell rang. It took her a while to get to the door, always misplacing her keys, but she wishes she never got to it. When she opened the door her heart sank right away as she saw two army officers standing in front of the door. They looked so sad and she knew she would never see her partner back._

 

She put on some pants and socks before she exited her room. It was barely light out as she walked up to the first floor. The otherwise busy London street was still silent. She put the kettle on the stove and rummages through the kitchen and cupboards for breakfast.

"Mrs Hudson?!" comes the call from upstairs.

Nina looks up from her toast to the open door where she can see the stairs. _Who in their right mind would be awake at this time?_ She thinks to herself.

Someone comes down the stairs and rounds the corner, stopping right away when he see Nina standing there.

"Good morning," Nina says pulling up her eyebrow to Sherlock, who apparently was the one calling out to her aunt.

"Morning," He answers back letting his eyes run over her, probably deducing her again. "Where is Mrs Hudson?" He walks closer, peering at her plate.

"Probably still sleeping like a normal human being,"

There is a faint twitch at Sherlock's lip as she says that.

"You're right, I am not a normal human being, I'm smarter than the normal human,"

"And more arrogant," Nina huffs as she grabs the kettle and pours herself some hot water for tea.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arrogant?" Sherlock turns on his heels back to Nina, who sits down in the chair. "It isn't arrogance if you can back it up"

Nina can't help but to roll her eyes lightly and takes a bite of her toast, she let her eyes run over Sherlock. He is wearing pyjama bottoms, shirt and a dressing-gown, his hair screams bed head before she makes eye contact with Sherlock. Apparently he has been watching her himself.

"Can I help you with something?"

Sherlock snorts.

"I doubt that you can make me a coffee just as good as Mrs Hudson does," He answers her back. She rests her eyes on him for a bit longer.

"If you are using reversed psychology in making me, making you your coffee you're not getting it," She sips her tea before continuing.

"If you just ask nicely I wouldn't mind trying,"

"As if trying is good enough?" Sherlock counters.

She shrugs soft.

"it's better than not doing it at all, and failing by not doing it at all,"

"Fine, try it. I want it black with sugar,"

With that said Sherlock stalks out of the room and up the stairs. Nina sighs and slowly stands up.

"How does Auntie Martha survive him?"

"He keeps me save, dear,"

 She looks up to Mrs Hudson, who just walks in. Right away she makes his coffee and hands it to Nina.

"Be a dear and bring this up will you?"

Nina takes the tray as Mrs Hudson puts breakfast on it as well. She walks up the stairs, peeking in the room and finding Sherlock on the chair by the fireplace, browsing the internet.

"Got your coffee and some breakfast," She put the stuff down on the table and holds out the coffee for Sherlock.

He looks up to the cup before taking it, he sniffs it and then takes a careful sip.

"before you say anything, I didn't make it, Aunt Martha did. And we aren't your housekeepers,"

Sherlock hums in approval.

"I doubt you can make it like Mrs Hudson, although even a monkey would be able to make it,"

Nina takes a deep breath, enough of the insults Sherlock keeps making.

"You don't know me, I would love if you kept your opinions about my IQ to yourself,"

"It's hardly a secret about your IQ,"

"Fine! humour me then. Tell me, what do you deduce of how stupid I am!"

She turns back to Sherlock who lets his eyes run over her once again.

"Mediocre in all of you school career. You  went on to study as an secretary. I can hardly call that requires a high IQ, can I now,"

"That's it?  You haven't figured out anything other than that, and if I'm correct, you could easily find it on the internet,"

Sherlock hums soft again.

"Show me your hands and feet,"

Nina shrugs and pulls of her socks showing Sherlock her feet before showing her hands to him. He feels them, turn them over and then lifts her sleeve. Her hands are colder and a lot smaller in Sherlock's hands.

"You have done work that require strength, and precision, but also something that makes you have to sit down"  He frowns softly, making Nina smile.

"I have, I'm easily bored. Let's just say that I've done more work than most people know, making me street smart, more than IQ smart,"

She pulls her hands back and puts her socks back on her feet.

"But keep guessing, I'm not going to tell you what I've been doing with my life. You're still a stranger to me,"


	4. Chapter 4

"John! We've got a case!"

Sherlock shouts and looks up, not finding John but Nina in the room. She looks surprised at the man before pointing over her shoulder.

"John left a while ago, something about going out for a date,"

"A date?"

Sherlock frowns and grabs his phone.

"Don't you dare Sherlock, let the man find a nice girl!"

Nina grabs his phone and shoves it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Give me back my phone, Miss Langley,"

He holds up his hand, clearly not amused by her action.

"Take it from me if you want it so badly,"

Sherlock takes a step to her as she steps twice back, not taking the change that his long legs would travel more distance then her smaller ones. He lifts his eyebrow, calculating everything around him as he takes another step to her. She steps to the hallway, ready to run down.

"I don't have the time for games, Miss Langley,"

"Why not Sherlock, it's not like the dead body could possible run away can it now,"

She answers back, stepping to the side instead of stepping down the stairs.

"Do you really think you could escape me?"

"Nope, but you might get tired of my game and leave poor John out of this case for ones,"

They both now step through the kitchen, making their way into a circle. Almost like a dance, stepping in time of each other. Not taking their eyes off of each others moves.

"Why are you doing this, Miss Langley,"

Sherlock wasn't angry but rather surprised why she would do this for John.

"Because I like John and I want to see him happy,"

She answers casually, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"You barely know John!"

She stops walking, looking astonished at him.

"You might be smart, but you really don't notice when John is gone do you? John and me have been talking these past two weeks that I'm here,"

Now it was Sherlock to look a little taken a back. Nina starts to laugh soft and pulls the phone out of her pocket

"Fine, text him, or be a real friends and let him go on that date,"

Sherlock is with one step in front of her and grabs the phone out of her hand. he turns his back to her as he types out the message. She shakes her head soft before walking back down. Sherlock stares at the phone in his hand before deleting the text and grabbing his coat. _It probably would be solved with one look anyway,_ Sherlock things to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"And this was why you asked me to come!?"

Nina looks up from her book as she hears John fuming at Sherlock, who she presumed walked in ahead of John.

"Oh come on now John, you where dying to join me. You were bored of that women right when you saw her,"

There is no answer back from John and Nina lowers her eyes back to her book.

 

"I would ask you, to try dating for ones. But I know you would never bother! And if you do go on a date, you probably scare of the lady!"

John starts when he and Sherlock settle down in their room.

"They don't interest me John. They just take up my time,"

"I really hope you'll fall in love Sherlock, so you know how it feels and then I hope she won't feel the same for you,"

"I might be able to set you both up on a blind double date,"

Both boys look up at Nina who leans with crossed arms against the doorframe.

"Where you eavesdropping Nina?" John ask her, looking from her to Sherlock, who is already looking for a new case on his laptop.

"I might,"

She answers as she pushes herself from the doorframe.

"Or the both of you talk so loudly, you interrupted me while I was reading my detective,"

Sherlock snorts at Nina.

"How could you be entertained by a book if the real thing is right here?"

He doesn't even look up to her. Nina raises her eyebrow at Sherlock before looking questionable to John. He shrugs lightly.

"Maybe because I'm not the one joining the both of you on your crazy advancers,"

"Then why don't you join us sometimes?"

"No she will not Sherlock!" John scoffs.

"And why not?" Sherlock looks up from the laptop to John.

John balls his fists and stands up, he points to Nina.

"Because it's dangerous and you will NOT drag her into it!"

"Do you fancy her John?" Sherlock suddenly asks calmly.

Both Nina and john get a surprised look before Nina giggles lightly. John sighs deep and drops back into the chair.

"I do not fancy her Sherlock, I care for her," John responded

"I don't see the difference John,"

Nina sits down on the sofa.

"You don't?" she observed Sherlock for a bit. "It's not hard to understand, it's like... John and me are friends, or almost like brother and sister. Basically we like each other without the sexual pull,"

John nods lightly at her explanation before Sherlock turns to them.

"Fine, I'll go on that blind double date than,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all still enjoy my writing. I will try and post something at least each week but my exams are coming up so I might be to busy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo sorry for the delay in the story posting, I'm nearly done with my exams. and I'm having a bit of a writersblock :(

A few days later John stands before the mirror, making sure that he looks good for the date Nina set up. He still couldn't believe Sherlock actually said yes to a date, and a blind date at that!  
"John are you ready!?" Nina calls out to him.  
He takes a deep breath and nods to himself before walking to Sherlock.  
"you're wearing that?!" John bursts out when he walks in seeing Sherlock sit in his chair.  
Sherlock looks up and shrugs.  
"I don't see why I couldn't wear tracksuit bottoms and shirt, isn't it the purpose of falling in love that it's not the outside that counts?"  
John sigh deep and throws his arms up.  
"you don't go out on a date with lady in tracksuit bottoms Sherlock! It's not proper!"  
Before Sherlock can argue with John on the matter Nina walks in. She stops to look over both guys.  
"looking very lovely John," she smiles to him and then turns her attention to Sherlock.  
"you're going to wear that...?"  
He rolls his eyes and stand up.  
"you look like a drug addict, " John comments.  
Sherlock gasps.  
"I do not John," he huffs.  
"you do Sherlock, but... the girl that I wanted to set you up with is sick,"  
Sherlock perks a little up.  
"then I don't have to change at all,"  
Before John can interject, Nina speaks up again.  
"nope, I found someone else who is prepared to join you,"  
"and who might that be then?"  
Nina gets a light grin.  
"you get changed and come downstairs when you're done, she'll be there, waiting with the rest,"


	7. Chapter 7

"You're nuts," John hisses to Nina, as they're waiting for Sherlock.

"John, you just focus on your lady, I'll be okay," she smiles encouraging to John as the doorbell rings.

"Speaking of the devil," she opens the door and greets the lady. Samantha was dressed in a black dress that went just over her knees, her feet dressed in heels because she was quiet small. She smiles from Nina to John as she steps inside.

"Samantha Morton, this is John Watson," They greet each other as Sherlock comes down the stairs. Nina's eyes are drawn to the sound and can't help but look surprised at what Sherlock is wearing now. He got a suit on, his white shirt not buttoned all the way up makes it look more casual then fancy. John sighs deep and shakes his head, Samantha can't help but making a soft O sound as she takes in Sherlock. He comes to a halt on the last step and looks up at them all.

"Is this lady my date?" he asks letting his eyes go over Samantha, before looking at Nina. He blinks lightly surprised to find Nina in a dress instead of in the jeans she was dressed in earlier.

"She's not Sherlock, she is Johns date," Samantha waves soft to Sherlock, clearly mesmerized by him. _Great, she will be all over Sherlock now,_ Nina thinks.

"Then who is my date?" Sherlock snaps, not happy his date would let him wait.

"I hate to wait on someone let alon-" Nina holds up her hand.

"I am, Sherlock," It takes a second for Sherlock to let it sink in before he goes in for a remark.

"Let's go," John says fast, feeling the mood already changing to the worse.

~~

The cab ride to the restaurant was nearly pleasant, so John started to get a faith the date might turn out to be not the worse. He opens the cab door for Samantha, helping her out. Sherlock steps out of the car and walks to the pub door without a second glance to Nina who's still in the cab. John sighs deep before helping her out.

"you can still back out," he tells her. Nina smiles reassuring.

"don't worry John, I expect the worse from Sherlock, I would be more surprised if he does something kind than when he doesn't. But I wonder, when he realises I made reservations for the place across the street and not the pub where he just walked into," John chuckles lightly and shakes his head soft. He offers his arm for Samantha to take and leads her across the street. Nina crosses her arms as she waits patiently on Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I've just got a little bit of a writers block


	8. Chapter 8

"Why aren't you coming in?" Sherlock walks out of the pub and looks around for John and Samantha before walking to Nina.

"Because they are in the restaurant where I made reservations, Sherlock, " He points over her shoulder to it.

"Shall we," She turns on her heels and crosses the street without waiting for him.

John waves at Nina as he sees her walk in. She smiles back at him and makes her way over with Sherlock in tow. Sherlock shrugs his coat off before sitting down. John sighs deep and stands up, he pulls the chair for Nina back.

"Thank you John, that's very kind of you," She sits down and grabs the menu that's in front of her.

It doesn't take long before Sherlock is deducing Samantha and she is happily listening to him. Nina sips her drink, not listening to them anymore, she is deep in thought.

"Nina, are you okay?" John leans a little to her, she blinks out of thought and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm good, I was just thinking,"

"About why you're already going to date while your boyfriend just died?" Sherlock suddenly interjects. Nina feels her heart wrench painfully, she should have expected Sherlock to say something like this, but it still hit her hard. It was what she was thinking about, but it didn't feel like a date. It felt like going out with 3 friends.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she mumbles and leaves fast to the bathroom, Samantha stands up and follows Nina.

When they both are gone Sherlock looks at John, who looks mad back.

"What?" Sherlock asks unaware what's wrong.

"Are you really this much of a monster Sherlock?" John tries to stay calm, but over the time he and Nina talked he gotten good friends with her and he hated to see her hurt.

"It was just an observation John, I don't know why she reacted like that honestly," John bites his jaws and drops his head a little.

"Sherlock, she is still mourning him, she is doing us a favour in doing this, and you're being an absolute asshole to her! " John hisses at Sherlock.

"She's a friend of us, you should not treat her like this,"

"She's not my friend, John. I barely know her," John sighs deep, giving up on trying to show Sherlock what he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still like it, I'm starting to doubt if you guys do.


	9. Chapter 9

John looks up when he notice Samantha and Nina walking back to the table. They both sit back down. Sherlock turns his head to Nina, noticing her eyes being a bit red and her makeup is less. She definitely cried in the bathroom and he feels a small pang of guilt. He frowns a little and rubs over his chest.

"We should order," Nina says hiding her face a little in the menu. John looks a little at her, wanting to tell her he's sorry for Sherlock, but he knows that it wouldn't help. There is a sound from Sherlock's phone and he pulls it from his pocket. He perks up visibly.

"I will not be able to eat, John we need to go, there is a body found,"  Before John can say anything Nina looks up.

"I'll join you, I'm not hungry anymore anyway," She stands up without waiting for an answer.

"I need John, he's a doctor," Sherlock interjects right away.

"To bad, he's busy, you'll have to do it with me today," She takes her purse and start to walk to the exit, leaving everyone behind. Sherlock sighs deep, stands up and grabs his coat.

"Fine, just this ones," He walks to the door as John grabs his arm.

"You protect her, whatever happens, understood Sherlock?" The grip on Sherlock's arm speaks volume how serious John is. He looks at the hand around his arm before nodding to John.

"I will,"

The ride to the crime scene is very silent, each time Sherlock wants to fill the silent and looks at Nina is shuts him up. She's looking out of the window, tears still slightly visible in her eyes, mouth set in a thin line to hide her emotions. He didn't know why it made him feel guilty, he never feels guilty about anything, let alone about someone who isn't even a friend.

Nina opens the door of the cab and climbs out when they are there, the blue lights of the police cars reflect in her eyes. She turns her head to him.

"You do what you always do, I'll follow you," Sherlock doesn't let her say it twice, he walks to the police tape. A cop lifts it for Sherlock, he walks further but stops when he doesn't here the heels behind him.

"I'm with him, instead of John," The cop looks from her to Sherlock and slowly lifts the tape, she ducks lightly and joins Sherlock again.


	10. Chapter 10

" Lestrade, this is Nina Langley, she's here helping me instead of John, who is rather having a date then helping me," Nina rolls her eyes but shakes Lestrade's hand.

"Greg, I would say it's nice to meet you and all, but I rather warn you, in staying away from him," He nods to Sherlock who already is bend over the corps.

"Thank you for the warning, sir,"

"Greg or Lestrade, please,"

"When you two are done, I need miss Langley's eyes," Nina smiles to Lestrade before walking to Sherlock. He looks up with narrowed eyes.

"You don't seem affected in seeing a corps,"

"That's because I'm not, Sherlock, I've worked in an elderly home when I was in my teens, they die you know, more than you would believe,"

They both look at the corps.

"She fought with a girl," Nina stats before Sherlock can do his usual trick.

"What makes you say that?" He question her. She points at the lady that lays on the floor, her earring has been ripped out.

"She's missing some hair, it seems pulled, men don't usually go for hair pulling,"

"She was choked to dead" Lestrade reads off of a notepad. Sherlock removes the small scarf from the ladies neck and nods, there are marks on her neck.

"She is around 25 years old, got a job, loves to party, she came from a party, probably got into a fight with someone and it ended bad. Why did you ask me to come Lestrade?" Sherlock stands up straight and turns to him. Nina kneels down and moves the hair of the lady.

"Did you see this?" Nina looks up to both men, they move closer so see what Nina's pointing at. Sherlock who got cloves on pulls the playing card from under the lady's neck.

"That is why I called you, she is the third with a playing card, we already had a King, the Jack and now the Queen, they all seemed to be killed a different way, but when we run test on the blood they all been poisoned with the same poison. Arsenic,"

"That would explain the hair, it is one of the symptoms of Arsenic poisoning," Nina sighs.

Both men look at her, surprised she knows this.

"What? I love to learn and read, I just know a lot of facts,"


	11. Chapter 11

"So you're telling me there is a serial killer on the loose, and to make things worse is that the victims are all random?" John sums up after Nina and Sherlock came back.  
"no...," Sherlock hums soft "it's never random, we just have to find a pattern,"  
Nina looks to John after the silence drags on.  
"Samantha wasn't your type?" he frowns lightly before looking at Nina.  
"she was... is... but she seemed to interested in Sherlock," she gives a sympathetic smile.  
'it's her lose," John chuckles lightly and sips the tea Mrs. Hudson made for them.

~~  
"Sherlock, there isn't a pattern, I'm telling you," John sighs and put the notes down. "they don't know each other, they don't even shop at the same stores," Sherlock looks annoyed at John and grabs his violin.  
"they need to have something in common," he starts to play a little. Nina walks in with a tray.  
"what if they are all murdered by different people,' Sherlock stops playing right away and turns to her.  
"what did you say?" she looks up to him and shrugs.  
" I mean, what if the murderer isn't just 1 person but more, and they made a deal with each other. We haven't seen the other bodies, so you might've found clues that they aren't murdered by the same person,"  
Sherlock grabs his coat right away.  
"John we have to see the other bodies! Call Molly,"


End file.
